Aurelie McCall
is the youngest contestant of Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 1. Profile Age: 21 Hometown: Los Angeles, CA Occupation: Student 3 Words to Describe Yourself:'''I am a Social Butterfly, and I would describe myself as someone Funny and Mature for my age. '''Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? I do not have any strategy determined in the game. I think it's dangerous to have one since you don't know who you are playing against... What would be your ideal ally? I would really love to align the Big Boys in the House because in the first part of the game, you need to be protected by the one who are able to win the HOH Competitions. So, I want to have a strong athletic guy as one of my ally... Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? I am single and I am always making new friends so I am down to everything. Gimme a Showmance, a Friendmance, or a Flirtmance, I will be glad !! What is your strategy for the first HOH Competition of the summer ? I think I will throw it, so that people consider me as a very weak player and do not target me. Any last words ? I am this year's winner ! I really wanna enjoy this experience and bring you some fun ! See yah ! Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 1 Game History Being the youngest contestants of the season, Aurelie was not well-integrated at first. However, she got closer to Joel, the first HOH of the season who was also 21 and who took her under his wings. He insisted to bring her in his alliance called The Mess with Bethany, Kareem and Tyrone. She then followed The Mess with its plan. The alliance entered a winning streak when Bethany won the second HOH of the summer. However, her will to avoid making waves by nominating strong players revealed disagreements in their alliance, and the guys tried to make side-deals with other housemates such as Marc or Darrah. When Bethany learnt this she became suspicious and nominated her fellow alliance member Tyrone who she deemed as untrustworthy. She then campaigned for his eviction, and succeeded. Aurelie was the only person from The Mess to vote him out. On Week 3, things could have gone worse for Aurelie's alliance since they lost the HOH Competition. Yet, the HOH Princy targetted another alliance, sparing The Mess from exploding. On Week 4, they came up with a strange plan to make the entire house believe The Mess had been dissolved when Kareem won HOH. He put Aurelie on the block against a strong player, Nevada, the real target. He later won the POV but did not use it to reinforce their strategy. However, Bethany felt it was Aurelie's time to head home and she campaigned for her departure in order to have a restricted alliance that could only be faithful to her. She thought she was at the bottom of her alliance's totem pole and orchestrated the eviction of her ally. Aurelie was blindsided by a vote of 8 to 2. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 1 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 1 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants